Be Mine
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: A delayed Valentine's day with some glee club couples. Quinn, Rachel, Sugar, Harmony, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike share some Valentine memories.


**A/N: So a few days late, but here you go a Valentine's Day story for many different couples in different time eras.**

**Faberry/Brittana/Asian Fusion/ Sugarmony/ Klaine**

* * *

><p>Quinn held Rachel tight. They stared into each other's eyes. Looking over the other side of the glass lay one perfect little angel dressed in pink.<p>

"She's beautiful," Quinn sighs out.

"She's you."

"No, she's both of us."

"We've come a long way."

"Yes, we have." Quinn mentions nuzzling her nose into Rachel.

"I love you." Rachel states seriously.

"I love you too."

"Quinn," Rachel calls as they walk down the hall to their hospital room.

"Yes, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything." Rachel said settling into the bed next to Quinn.

"Baby, you were in labor for 6 hours two days ago. It's fine." Quinn chuckled landing a kiss on Rachel's face.

"Speaking of which, you're having the next one." Rachel giggled her eyes sparkling.

"Alright baby, I look forward to it."

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rach?"

"Marry me?" she said handing her a ring that she retrieved from her jeans pocket.

"Of course." Quinn smiled slipping the ring onto her left hand. She'd hoped it would have been before Sophia Alexandra was born, but it was worth it in the end. Her thoughts were stopped when a soft pairs of lips met hers.

* * *

><p>Brittany Lopez-Pierce stood alone against the balcony. The ocean breeze hit her hair long blonde hair making it wave in the air. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as her right hand fingers played with the diamond engagement ring and the silver strand ring engraved with Santana's name.<p>

A pair of tan arms wrapped around the tall dancer from behind her. A mess of long dark hair landed on her bust and shoulder. A skillful pair of lips danced across the exposed skin of her neck before meeting her earlobe.

"Hey," Santana's husky voice whispered.

"Hi," Brittany breathed out relaxing into her wife's arms.

"Why are you out of bed so early?"

"I wanted to see the sunrise."

"That doesn't happen until another ten minutes and you've been out of bed for more than an hour."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Do you know what day today is?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"I have something for you."

"Me too."

"Can I go first?"

"Anything for you, Britt."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Brittany grinned running inside.

Santana smiled at her wife. Playing with her rings, Santana checked the pocket of her robe for the gift.

"Sanny?"

"Yes," Santana mentioned turning towards her wife.

Brittany stood a few feet away; her hands were wrapped around a transparent case. Shyly the blonde handed it over. Santana's heart stopped, as she stared through the case.

It was a long strip, with a small screen. On the screen was a small pink plus.

"Britt?" Santana's voice croaked out.

"Mmm."

"How long?"

"I'm halfway through my first month."

"Amor, esto es brillante. Oh my god! I'm going to be a mother. We're going to be mothers!" Santana shouted in glee making her way towards Brittany.

The tan hand lightly touched her wife's pale flat stomach.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked biting her lips.

"Happy? I'm exhilarated! This is spectacular!" Santana exclaimed.

The Latina bent down and planted a kiss on Brittany's stomach before doing the same on Brittany's lips.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Where's my gift?"

Santana laughed heartily before facing the ocean again. Right when the sun rose, the sand became visible. And scripted onto the sand was a message.

_I love you, Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce. I'm yours forever and always- Santana Alejandra Lopez-Pierce xoxo_

Brittany was speechless. Turning to her wife and best friend with tears in her eyes, Brittany smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

"Happy Valentine's, My Sexy Latina."

* * *

><p>"Sugar?"<p>

"Yes, Harmony?"

"Where are we going?" the blue eyed girl asked.

"Somewhere," the blunt girl mentioned.

The shorter girl, Harmony, was currently being pulled by her hand through the park.

"Sugar." Harmony said.

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Sugar stated.

In front of both teens was a picnic. The setting was amazing in front of a lake under the shade of a tree. On the tree, carved onto the bark were two letters _S & H._

"Sugar, why here?"

"It's our spot."

"Why today?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Harmony, you remember this tree."

"Yeah, we were six or seven when we carved our initials surrounded by the heart."

"Exactly that marked the beginning of our friendship. I remember the exact date."

"February 14?"

"Exactly, it was exactly ten years ago when we carved a symbol of our friendship."

"Sugar?" Harmony asked blue eyes confused.

"Harmony, when we carved that, we were only best friends. Yet somehow throughout our life, I started seeing something else. I guess what, I'm trying to say, is…Harmony I'm in love with you."

"Sugar," Harmony was shushed with a finger on her mouth.

"Let me finish. Would you be my Valentine?"

"Sugar Motta you're so late! But yes, I will be your Valentine!" Harmony smiled before tackling Sugar into a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sugar," Harmony whispered her hair creating a curtain. She was lying on top of her Sugar.

"Happy Valentine's day, Harmony. I'm so glad you said yes."

* * *

><p>"Tina? I have something for you." Mike muttered.<p>

"Mike! Hi! How are you?" Tina answered pecking her boyfriend on the lips before turning back to her locker.

"Here let me help you out with your books."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Throughout the day, Mike was very cordial. Complimenting her, kissing her, helping her, dancing for her, Tina was very surprised.

"Mike?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Did you forget something?" Tina asked.

"No why?"

"I love you, but not even on Valentine's Day are you this nice."

"Well, umm, you see…I might…."

"You forgot it was Valentine's Day didn't you?"

"Umm….uhhh…yes." Mike said nervously scratching his head.

"It's alright. I knew you'd forget. Come on I have something for both of us."

Reaching her locker, Tina opened it and retrieved a box. Inside the box was a huge heart made of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mike."

"Happy Love Day, Tina."

* * *

><p>Kurt's car was stuffed with toys and sweets. Walking out to the parking lot, Kurt held on tightly to Blaine's hand.<p>

"Did you enjoy tonight babe?"

"Best night ever, Blaine."

"I'm glad."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to drive back to Lima."

"Be careful."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"But before I go, I have one more thing for you."

"What?"

Guiding Kurt over to the parked car Blaine pulled out his phone. Setting the music to their song, Blaine offered his hand. Together they danced in the empty parking lot in Columbus, Ohio.

Their perfect night ended with a kiss. Slowly they said their goodbyes promising to call as soon as they got home.


End file.
